EVERY BIT BROKEN
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: The Winchester brothers have always had a special brotherly bond. A bond that has been twisted, tested, broken, and repaired more times than either one can count. But with Dean back from Purgatory, that bond is being tested once again and the brothers are struggling. Set in Season 8. No specific spoilers.


Disclaimer: Neither the boys nor anything related to Supernatural belongs to me. I'm just having some fun with the boys, playing around with Eric Kripke's sandbox.

* * *

**EVERY BIT BROKEN**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

Sam Winchester found his brother, Dean, sitting on a decrepit wooden picnic table feet away from the motel parking lot. The table stood under a good-sized tree that in summer would provide a decent shady spot to sit, but now, minus its leaves, did nothing but rattle in the brisk breeze. The same breeze tossed around a generous flurry of snowflakes forcing them into a frenetic dance before they found their rest on the ground and its surroundings.

Dean was sitting quite still, almost statue-like, while a dusting of snow found purchase, his gaze was pointed toward the iron-hued cloud-clad Heavens. Sam approached quietly and stood still, his thigh pressed against a corner of the table. Shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket, Sam finally said, "So, dude, what're you doing out here?"

"Nothing," the older man replied without moving so much as an inch.

"It's freezing out here."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you cold?"

"No."

"Any particular reason you're sitting out here in the snow instead of the warm motel room?"

"Not really."

Disturbed by Dean's too quiet replies, Sam shifted his stance, leaning closer. "Dean…"

Dean sighed. "I didn't think I'd ever see it again—or feel it."

"What?"

"Snow. I didn't think I'd ever see it, or feel it, again, you know?"

"You mean in…" Sam hesitated.

"…yeah, in purgatory," Dean finished. "Wouldn't you know it—no such thing as four seasons there." His gaze dropped to the ground for a moment. Suddenly, Dean cleared his throat and quickly rose to his feet. "You know what—you were right. I am cold. I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Oh. All right. Do you…would you…do you want me to come?"

"Nah. That's okay, Sam. I know you have better things to do with your time, right? Like finding a new clue about Kevin." Dean pulled the keys from his pocket. "Hey, you want anything?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I-I think I'm good." He watched as Dean headed toward the Impala, its black paint glimmering from a recent polish. And he wondered why his heart suddenly felt so heavy.

* SPN * SPN * SPN *

Dean Winchester heard his younger brother, Sam, approach, each footfall heralding his arrival. The picnic table beneath him, though decrepit, was solidly built leaving Dean silently appreciating the workmanship. The bare-branched tree standing sentinel over him parried haphazardly against the breeze.

"So, dude, what're you doing out here?"

"Nothing." Dean's gaze remained locked heavenward.

"It's freezing out here," Sam commented.

"Yeah." _Thank you, Captain Obvious._

"Aren't you cold?"

"No." _It feels good compared to where I've recently been._

"Any particular reason you're sitting out here in the snow instead of the warm motel room?"

"Not really." _Oh so many reasons, Sammy. But none I dare tell you._

Disturbed by Dean's too quiet replies, Sam shifted his stance, leaning closer. "Dean…"

Dean sighed. "I didn't think I'd ever see it again—or feel it." _Oh, good going, you big baby. You sound like a girl._

"What?"

"Snow. I didn't think I'd ever see it, or feel it, again, you know?"

"You mean in…" Sam hesitated.

"…yeah, in purgatory," Dean finished. "Wouldn't you know it—no such thing as four seasons there." He let his gaze drop to the ground for a moment before suddenly clearing his throat and quickly rising to his feet. "You know what—you were right. I am cold. I'm gonna go get some coffee."

"Oh. All right." He saw a slightly bewildered expression briefly cross Sam's face. "Do you…would you…do you want me to come?"

_Yeah, Sammy—I'd really kinda like that._ "Nah. That's okay, Sam. I know you have better things to do with your time, right? Like finding a new clue about Kevin." Dean pulled the keys from his pocket. "Hey, you want anything?"

"No, I-I think I'm good."

Dean nodded and headed toward the Impala. He allowed himself a small smile. Her black paint glimmered underneath the snow courtesy of the good wash and polish he'd recently bestowed upon her. His baby was another thing he thought he'd never see again. But topping the list had been his little brother—the whole reason he'd fought so hard to find that one miraculous way out of Purgatory. His heart, disconsolate and burdened since his arrival at the cabin, grew that much heavier.

_**FIN**_


End file.
